ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayden Kage
Kayden Xander Saeranto (Born March 17 1986), is an American Professional Wrestler, Actor and Fitness Model, better known by his stage name, Kayden Kage. Kage is a third generation professional wrestler; his grandfather, Kris Kage, Sr, and his father, Kris Kage, Jr., have both competed in the professional wrestling industry. He is perhaps best known for his bout in American Championship Wrestling , where he held the ACW World Championship for a total of five times, and the ACW World Heavyweight Championship, twice. Prior to Professional Wrestling, Kage worked as a both a Model and Fitness Model, and had plans to pursue a career in Acting. ''Early Life. ''Kage was born on March 17, 1986, in Sacramento, California. He is the first and only Son of Alicia and Kris Kage, Jr., he also has a younger sibling, Sierra. In the beginning, Kage's father, Kris, a former professional wrestler himself, tried to convice Kayden to stay away from the professional wrestling business. Kage attended Sacramento Charter High School, where he graduated with a degree in Sports Science in 2003. After graduating, Kage worked as a Fitness Trainer, before he auditioned as a centerfold in a Fitness Magazine. Kage continued his work as a Fitness Model, however, he was more interested in Professional Wrestling. After many unsuccessful attempts, he finally persuaded his father to train him at his wrestling school, into becoming a Professional Wrestler, which led him to making his debut in Ohio Valley Wrestling, at the young age of 19. ''Ohio Valley Wrestling. ''After graduating from his Father's wrestling school, K.A.G.E WRESTLING, Kayden was contacted by Ohio Valley Wrestling and later signed a contract with the promotion after competing in a series of Dark Matches. Kage spent several months working his way up the roster, until he decided that he was no longer happy within the promotion. After just six months, Kage asked and was granted his release from Ohio Valley Wrestling. ''World Wrestling Xtreme. ''Not long after Kage was released from Ohio Valley Wrestling, he was contacted by World Wrestling Xtreme, where he was offered an open contract. Ultimately, Kayden signed and agreed to his contract negotiations, and soon after made his debut on October 14, 2005 at their bi-weekly show, afterSHOCK, where he was placed in singles competition against Chris Hunter. Kage debuted as a heel, using dirty tactics to pick up his first win. Soon after his first match, Kage would begin to appear as a regular on the roster, and agreed to sign a written contract instead of an open contract. Weeks later, He would face off against Bryan Payne, where he was once again successful, and would land himself in the Six-Pack challenge for the WWX Intercontinental at the pay-per-view, LockDown. Here, Kayden would be victorious and capture the WWX Intercontinental Championship and would also be recognized as the youngest WWX Intercontinental Champion at just 19. He would continue to hold the title into the New Year, but would ultimatey lose it to Chris Lethal in February, 2006. '' 'Lethal meets Kage.' ''Kayden entered a feud with the current I.C Champion, Chris Lethal, in a pursuit of revenge after Lethal stole the title from him. He would defeat Lethal on the March 3 episode of afterSHOCK, debuting his new finisher, named the 'RYZing Star'. The following week, he would once again defeat Lethal after teaming with Randy Steele to defeat Lethal and Suicida. He would win a #1 Contendership Match to face Lethal at the pay-per-view, Redemption, but would once again come up short and lose the match. After the match, Lethal attacked Kayden, having Kayden removed from WWX in a Kayfabe attack, when Kayden had been released from the company. On May 2, Kage announced that he had ended his contract with WWX, and two months later, WWX became defunct. ''American Championship Wrestling''. ''- Needs Updating.'' ''Xtreme Wrestling Organisation''. ''- Needs Updating.'' ''World Wrestling Syndicate''. ''- Needs Updating.'' ''In Wrestling. General Info. 'Entrance Themes.' *The Remedy '''by There For Tomorrow. ( Current. )'' *Hero '''by Skillet. *''It's A New Day '''by Adelitas Way.'' *The Devil's Own '''by' Five Finger Death Punch.'' ''Nicknames.'' *''The Epitome of Perfection.'' *''Greatness Personified. '' *''The Innovator of Excellence. '' *''Sacramento's Greatest Sin. '' *''God's Greatest Gift To Professional Wrestling. '' ''Manager.'' *''Danielle Eclair. ( Former Manager )'' *''He can manage his own weight, thanks.'' Wrestling Info. ''American Championship Wrestling.'' *''ACW World Champion ( x5 )'' *''ACW Heavyweight Champion ( x2 )'' *''ACW Choice Superstar of the Year ( x1 )'' ''World Wrestling Extreme.'' *''WWX Intercontinental Champion ( x1 )'' *''WWX Superstar of the Week ( x3 )'' ''World Wrestling Syndicate.'' *''WWS World Champion ( x2 )'' *''WWS Tag-Team Champion ( x2 )'' *''WWS Hardcore Champion ( x1 )'' ''Finishing Maneuvers.'' *RYZing Star' ( 540 Spinning Impailer/Unprettier )'' *''K2-3.0 '( Evenflow/Raven DDT ) *K.T.F.O / Kicked The F*ck Out' ''( Orton Punt Kick ) Signature Maneuvers. *''mesmeRYZED ( Jumping Cutter ) / As Kayden Ryzer.'' *''terroRYZING ( Charging Knee and Neckbreaker ) / As Kayden Ryzer.'' *''KageClash ( Jumping Cutter ) / As Kayden Kage.'' *''KagedOut ( Charging Big Boot to Corner Opponent ) / As Kayden Kage.'' *''CasKayd. ( 540 Tornado DDT )'' Basic Moves. *''Big Boot Variations.'' *''Savate Kick.'' *''270 Inverted Headlock Backbreaker.'' *''Corner Reverse DDT.'' *''Northern Lights Suplex.'' *''Rope-Hung DDT.'' *''Spike DDT.'' *''Arm Wrench / Heel Kick Combo.'' *''Soccer Kick Variations.'' *''Inverted Headlock Variations.'' *''Lifting Front Facebuster Slam.'' *''Spinning Fisherman's Suplex.'' *''Various Belly-To-Belly Suplex.'' *''Sidewalk Slam.'' *''Double Underhook Facebuster (Unprettier)'' *''Crescent Kick.'' *''Right-Handed Punch (Dirty)'' *''Fisherman's Carry.'' *''Cobra Clutch Suplex.''